in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
ROCKFLAME
ROCKFLAME is a character from the H4W-H4W universal stream. He is RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210's main character. Personality A leader when he needs to be. He's a friendly person, but he can get angry easily. He has a (formerly) secret crush on his teammate 574lk3r, but he's really embarrassed if anyone brings it up. He grew up on old music and cartoons, so he despises any "music" made after 2006. He also seems to use personality masks a lot, so nobody really know him as well as the Humanimals and Resistance Squad Omega-1. He is known to embody fire: destructive if left uncontrolled, but useful if used correctly. In the locked rooms He and his group ended up in the locked room after an accident. During battles, he fused with 574lk3r or D4rk51d3 or both of them for maximum power. When 574lk3r disappeared from the room, he ended up in a depression, but reverted the change. He ended up breaking the Chaos Heart's barrier with 574lk3r. Later, in Time Trouble, he met his ancestors and turned Galaximus into a game character. In Super Locked Room Sunshine, he embarks on a journey with Blaze the Cat to retrieve a weather-controlling weapon. Relationships 574lk3r: He has a (formerly) secret crush on 574lk3r and he used to wonder if she knows. If any harm comes to her, ROCKFLAME would rage. Dark Flashlephant : D4rk51d3 used to be his best friend. ROCKFLAME used to trust D4rk51d3 so much that he told his secrets to D4rk51d3. Now, he doesn't know as D5 was evil the entire time. A.K: A.K is a friend of his. ROCKFLAME promoted A.K to the Hacking Team second-in-command. M.I.R.A.G.E: M.I.R.A.G.E is a friend of his. 71m3fr3d1c: 71m3fr3d1c is a friend of his. 5733lwh4l3: 5733lwh4l3 is a friend of his and he is somewhat concerned about some things involving 5733lwh4l3. 7h0ugh75c4n: ROCKFLAME and 7h0ugh75c4n are friends, but ROCKFLAME gets bossed around by her at times. INVISIBLAZE: They are friends and they used to be in the same class. Classic ROCKFLAME: They get along, but they worry that they might cause a paradox. Items *Inferno Blade (Stored in a leg-mounted scabbard, eventually replaced by Blitz Flariburn) *Humanimal Core (Takes the form of a buckler shield on his left arm) ROCKFLAME carries in his Infinite Pack: * His communicator * His fusion blaster. * A picture of 574lk3r * A Rock-14 controller * Notes * A Code Corruptor Items stored in the Humanimal flagship: * The Overload Rock-14 (called into action most of the tiime) * Infernite, voltium and waviron armor (called into action when ROCKFLAME changes form into Electroflame (voltium), Flameageddon (infernite-210), Napalm Flame (infernite, Freezeflame (waviron) and Aquaflame (waviron) forms) * Old music CDs * CD player * Giant collection of Transformers toys Aside from those, he has these: * His other Rock-14s * Schematics * Samsung Galaxy S3 * Laptop with G1 Autobot and Decepticon symbols Trivia * ROCKFLAME hates modern music (aka anything millenials call music after 2006) and cartoons (except Transformers Prime, Voltron Legendary Defender and Transformers Rescue Bots), similarly to his roleplayer. * As a result, ROCKFLAME likes history, as he consider the past golden. Themes Category:Humanimals Category:Males Category:Knights Category:Heroes Category:Weapon users